Baby Boom
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Cam freaks out and panics when she learns she's pregnant and a part of the Jeffersonian baby boom. Cam/Paul


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Cam Saroyan sighed and leaned back in her chair as another wave of nausea hit her. This stomach flu seemed pretty bad so far. She really should have called off work, but Cam determined to not let this flu slow her down.<p>

One of the interns came in to ask a question, but she barely paid any attention to who it was. Cam just gave them an answer and sent the intern away.

"Booth and I have a doctor's appointment to attend, so I won't be back until tomorrow." Brennan eyed her boss in concern. Cam looked ill.

Cam stared at the five months pregnant Temperance Brennan as something clicked in her mind. "That's fine, Doctor Brennan."

"You don't look well. Are you healthy?"

"I'm fine." Cam was lying, but she hoped her employee didn't see right through her.

"Okay." Brennan seemed to accept that answer, so she turned around and left.

Cam counted the hours until she could leave. At 4:58, she bolted out of the Jeffersonian and drove to the nearest pharmacy. She picked out four different pregnancy tests, paid for them, and then went home. Luckily, Paul was working and Michelle was out with friends, so Cam could do this alone.

She wasn't sure if she even was pregnant. Maybe Cam was overreacting because of Angela and Brennan. Her period was irregular after all. This probably was just the stomach flu, and she'd feel stupid for overreacting in a few minutes.

When the alarm on her cell phone rang, Cam checked the first pregnancy test. It read "Pregnant". The other three tests gave her the exact same answer. "What am I going to do?" She loved Michelle, but she hadn't been there for her daughter for a long period in her life. Did she even want a baby? Would Paul want a baby?

Cam was interrupted in her thoughts by another bout of nausea. She was happy to already been in the bathroom, where she stayed until Michelle got home. She didn't mention her pregnancy to anyone for three hours. After her OB/GYN confirmed it, Cam still didn't know what to do or say. Then she was ambushed by Angela and Brennan.

"You're pregnant!" Angela had recognized her boss' symptoms the day before and had gone to her pregnant best friend to confirm the theory.

Cam was going to deny it, but figured there was no point. "Yes. I'm about seven weeks along."

Angela squealed. Brennan gave her a knowing smile. "What are you going to do?"

"Honestly, Doctor Brennan? I have no idea." Cam was still thinking about abortion, but she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to do.

"Have you talked to Paul yet?" questioned Angela.

Cam shook her head. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Don't worry. Booth and Hodgins both reacted favorably." Brennan still couldn't stop thinking about the way Booth had reacted after learning of her pregnancy. It always brought a smile to her face.

"That is true." Cam figured that if Booth reacted in a positive way when he and Brennan had only been together for five weeks at that point, then the odds were in her favor regarding Paul. They had been together for two years.

"All of our babies are going to be less than a year apart. Michael will be eight months when Baby Brennan-Booth arrives and eleven months when Baby Saroyan-Lidner is born. And of course, Baby Brennan-Booth will be three months old." Angela couldn't believe it. There was definitely a Jeffersonian baby boom going on.

"It is odd." Brennan wondered what the odds were that all three of them would have ended up pregnant that close together.

Cam prepared Paul's favorite meal for dinner. Michelle had gone shopping at the mall, so she and her boyfriend would be alone for a little while.

"So, what's up, Cam? I know you haven't been feeling well."

She took a deep breath before starting. "I'm pregnant. Seven weeks."

Paul smiled. "I know."

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"I'm an OB/GYN, Cam. I recognized your symptoms almost immediately. I was just waiting for you to figure it out and tell me."

She glared at him for a few seconds. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll raise the baby together if you want. Or I'll support you in whatever decision you make."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Cam took a sip of water.

"I love you." Paul smiled at her.

"I love you, too." She grinned right back. After a week of thinking every option through, Cam decided she wanted the baby. She and Paul could do this. The first person they decided to tell was Michelle.

"Um, ew. But congratulations! I'm so happy for you too." Michelle hugged her mother, and then she and Paul awkwardly hugged.

"So, you're fine with this?" Cam had been freaking about her reaction. She just wanted to make sure that Michelle wasn't going to freak out on her.

"I'm fine with it. I'll even baby-sit sometimes." Michelle couldn't wait to be a big sister, despite her age.

Although Angela, Brennan, and Michelle knew she was pregnant, Cam and Paul opted not to tell anyone else until after she was out of the first trimester. It was safer that way.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly, and soon enough, Cam entered the second trimester. She was fourteen weeks pregnant when they sat down their friends and revealed the news.

"Congratulations, Doctor Saroyan, Paul." Hodgins had figured it out weeks ago, however and was happy for the couple.

So had Booth. His girlfriend was pregnant too, after all. Cam his displayed the same behaviors. "I'm happy for you and Paul, Camille."

"Thank you, Seeley."

"So you want to get some practice in now and hold Michael?" Angela handed her son to Cam, who held the baby for a few minutes.

During the twentieth week of pregnancy, Cam and Paul went in for an ultrasound that would determine the sex of the baby. "Congratulations! You're having a girl," the doctor informed them.

"A little girl?" Cam was thrilled. She hadn't been able to get rid of the feeling they were having a daughter and now she had been proven right.

Paul leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "A little girl. We're having a daughter."

A few days later, Cam, Paul, and Michelle attended Booth and Brennan's wedding, which was pretty small. Only a few guests – family and friends – were there to witness the couple getting married. "Never imagined you'd be a pregnant bride," teased Angela.

"I didn't either. But I love Booth and wanted to marry him. I don't care when it happened, just as long as it did." Brennan beamed at them.

"Paul and I are going to wait to get married." They had discussed getting engaged, but then realized they weren't ready for that yet.

Three weeks later the group waited at the hospital as Booth and Brennan welcomed a daughter, Jenna Alexis Brennan-Booth. "She's beautiful," Sweets told them.

"She really is." Cam grinned at them. She and Paul couldn't wait to meet their own daughter.

In Cam's seventh month, she and Paul sat down and had a long talk because they intended to narrow down their names list. "Matilda?" Paul loved the name. It was one of his favorites.

Cam crinkled her nose. "I don't like it. Regina?"

"No, I don't like that one."

Coming up with names with a hard process. Michelle even joined in at one point. And of course, their friends and family members offered suggestions.

Cam was three weeks away from her due date when Hodgins and Angela announced they were having another baby. "It wasn't exactly planned, but we're excited." Angela had been shocked when the pregnancy test had come up positive. So had her husband.

"We've decided two kids are enough for now. Especially since they'll be sixteen months apart," Hodgins explained.

The next three weeks crawled by for Cam and Paul. They occasionally practiced for raising their own baby by baby-sitting Michael and Jenna.

Soon enough, she was two weeks overdue and miserable. Cam just wanted the baby out. "I felt the same way," Brennan assured her.

"Me too. And Bren, you were three days early and not overdue." Angela was already miserable herself at four months pregnant. She and Hodgins had found out they were having twins at the first ultrasound.

Only six hours after lunch, Cam felt the first twinge of a contraction. By hour five of labor, her contractions were eight minutes apart. However, he water hadn't broken yet.

By the tenth hour of labor, Cam just wanted her agony to be over. Paul was just helping her into the car when her water finally did broke. After a quick change of clothes, they were on their way to the hospital.

By hour sixteen of labor, the contractions were coming every two minutes and Cam was ready to give up. During hour twenty-three, the contractions were right on top of each other. Luckily, after twenty-nine hours of labor, it was time for Cam to head into the delivery room.

Cam cried out in pain as she bore down and pushed. She wished the epidural was still working. "Cam, I need you to push again," the doctor instructed.

She listened, but whimpered as another surge of pain rose up within her. Cam felt the baby's head crown and gasped at the sensation. She vaguely remembered touching the head before another contraction started and she pushed again. The baby exited her body, along with some other fluids.

"We have a daughter," Paul whispered as the baby started crying. He kissed Cam on the forehead.

"I want to see her." Cam was handed the baby. After the placenta was delivered and she was cleaned up, their friends were allowed to visit.

"What's her name?" Sweets stared at the baby in awe.

"We'd like you to meet Aurora Celeste Saroyan-Lidner." Cam had chosen the name because it seemed to fit.

"I love it. Congratulations!" Angela couldn't believe Cam was a mom now, too.

Two days later, Cam and Aurora were discharged from the hospital. It was a rough adjustment at first. "Is she ever going to stop crying?" The baby was only a week old and Cam could barely handle the crying again.

Paul laughed. "Yes, she will." He encouraged Cam to go back to sleep and then stayed up with Aurora.

Cam soon adjusted to parenthood, and she and Aurora (along with Paul and Michelle) were then off to a good start.

Five months later, Angela and Hodgins welcomed fraternal twin daughters, Katherine Temperance Mambo and Alexandra Camille Journey Hodgins. Neither of the babies was blind.

Their fourth child – a son named Joseph Lance Styx – was born blind two years later, however. Angela and Hodgins made the best of it, though, and gave him a wonderful life. Their fifth child – a daughter – Rhiannon Liliana Rose – arrived three years after that. Although their family was big, Angela and Hodgins loved it.

Booth and Brennan's only child together was their daughter. They lived a very happy life with Parker and Jenna.

Jenna Brennan-Booth and Michael Hodgins ended up getting married shortly after they graduated from college. Their relationship had come as a surprise to no one, since Angela had predicted they'd become a couple as soon as Brennan had given birth. And she was right. Jenna and Michael had been the closest out of pretty much everyone, and had started dating as soon as soon as they were possible.

Cam and Paul had one more child, born a year and a half after Aurora. Their son was named Liam Charles Saroyan-Lidner. They eloped in Vegas when they were celebrating Cam's forty-fifth birthday. All three of their kids were with them.

Much to everyone's surprise, Aurora and Katherine started dating when they were eighteen. They had the support of everyone in their family. It had been known for years that Aurora was bisexual and Katherine was a lesbian, but no one expected them to become romantically involved. They were married themselves when they were twenty-six.

And to think, it had all started when a baby boom swept through the Jeffersonian.


End file.
